Fiat Iustitia ruat caelum
by RavenclawEaglet
Summary: The EU, after much trouble from the climate changes, reforms into the European Confederation in about the same time as the State of Panem institutes the Hunger Games. 75 years later, the Cold War between the two states erupts into full blown war.
1. Preamble

_Fiat Iustitia ruat Coelum__ – May justice be done though the heavens fall_

_Authors note pre-__preamble: I do not own the Hunger Games, I do not own any references to any other piece of literature; this is only written for the personal enjoyment of me and others on this site for such a wonderful series._

_The geopolitics of the world of the Hunger Games series, from a European perspective__. The European Union, after much trouble from the climate changes, reforms into the European Confederation in about the same time as the State of Panem institutes the Hunger Games. Seventy five years later, the Cold War between the two states erupts into a full blown war._

_Rating: T_

_Ode an die Freude__, Official Anthem of the Confederation of Europe_

_Europe is united now  
United that it may remain;  
Our unity in diversity  
May contribute to world peace.  
_

_May there forever reign in Europe  
Faith and justice and Freedom  
For all its many people  
In a greater motherland  
_

_Citizens, Europe will flourish,  
__A great task calls on to you.  
__The stars in the night sky  
__Are the symbols that unite us._

_Authors note post-preamble: Please read and review. We all know that reviews are the key and lifeline towards the development __of an author. :)_


	2. Never Again

_Never Again_

_A.N.: Disclaimers see Preamble_

"_Never again, Nie mehr."_

_A booming voice moved around the inner room of the now almost ancient Neue Wache of Berlin. __Right in front of the very worn-looking statue "Mother with dead son" by Käthe Kollwitz, the incumbent President of the European Commission, with the heads of state of the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Germany and Italy, were holding what may be their most important speeches of their lives. The year? 2022. The World as the humans of the 20__th__ century know it has vanished, climate changes has robbed the Earth of many once prosperous nations, and the subsequent wars have helped destroy numerous valuable cultures. It was finally time to initiate the beginning of the end._

"_The new millennia, when it began, held such high promises." The President of the European Commission continued, "It was going to be a millennia of peace, of prosperity, of environmental awareness. It was not, it was not peaceful, it held no prosperity for the majority of humankind, and most importantly, the start of the millennia was not full of environmental awareness. Instead, it was marked with environmental failures: The Kyoto Protocol, the Copenhagen summit, the Cancún summit in Mexico. Who have not heard of these catastrophic failures of diplomacy?  
__Yes, the common human did whatever he or she could do to reduce his or her greenhouse emissions, but in the end, it was not enough; Without assistance or serious persistency, it was bound to fail. Without the consent of from the Middle-Eastern oil magnates, or from their friends in the former United States, everything could only be in utter vain.  
__And in utter vain it was. While a majority of the good citizens of this sacred planet did their best and more to reduce their environmental footprints, a similar majority in the upper classes raised only fingers in symbolic consent to our cause, while continuing to drive their fuel-guzzling automobiles."_

"_So my honourable friends, Europeans, ladies and gentlemen. We stand here, in the most unprecedented disaster our poor planet has ever seen. Half of Europe, including most of our most important trading ports, from which our economical lifeline lies, is under the sea. Half of Europe's citizens have perished under the wrath of the weather gods. And who is to blame? Who shall be the scapegoat for our mishaps now? No one, Mesdames et messieurs. We all are equally guilty for our lack of perseverance. And I think - that it is time to finally rectify things, no?"_

_Then with a burning glare into the camera, the President of the European Commission steps down from the podium with a nod, giving place to the next speaker of the day, the Vice President of the European Commission and former President of Ireland._

"_Your Majesty, Your Excellencies, ladies and gentlemen. As the President of the Commission have already stated, we and the World are in the deepest of deep crises. To pull us out of this quagmire, we the members of the Commission have proposed and already implemented a series of drastic reforms. We have already banned all fossil fuel driven vehicles from our roads and rails, under the pain of life imprisonment, and only approved industries may indulge themselves in such destructive behaviour while they make the conversion to hydrogen. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we are formally beginning to convert to the hydrogen economy with the help from the many new nuclear power plants that we have recently constructed to aid us in the transition phase. In the end, we aim for one thousand space-based, terawatt solar installations to supply our electricity and to obtain hydrogen from water. Our vision is that in minimum 20 years everyone will find it as easy to get to your nearest hydrogen-station as it was finding your average gas-station. We are hereby officially subsidising the remaining fossil fuel driven vehicle owners with a hundred thousand Euros to help them convert to a environmentally friendly alternative. The rest, ladies and gentlemen, is up to you."_

_General applause ensures as the Vice President of the Commission steps down to give room to the President again._

"_Your Majesty, Your Excellencies, Mes amis, ladies and gentlemen. To further enhance the organisation of this grand project and to help combat the remaining countries running on fossil fuels, we the Commission after much review and debating, of which you surely saw, heard and took part in throughout the past years, has proposed, organised and conducted successfully a continent-wide referendum.  
__We have seen how the once prospering United States of America has been turned into total ruin in poverty and inequalities by the climate changes, and seen how utter desolation overcame the people of Bangladesh and other island countries of the World.  
__We saw how the United States of America was dissolved, and re-emerged as a shaky federation of differing districts known as Panem. But the nation-wide reorganisation did not help its inequalities, but fuelled them. Now, just recently, a devastating civil war aimed at violently rectifying these inequalities has concluded with the victory of the federation. Their leaders now reasonably terrified imposed the most tyrannical regime this Earth has ever seen since the Ancient Greeks. Last year, they threw all pretexts of human rights away in favour of instituting the Hunger Games. Ladies and gentlemen, we can no longer stand as we divided in the face of such ignorance and lunacy. Therefore, you, me and all Europeans have taken this referendum to form a better state from the European Union. Thusly, with the results from said referendum, we, representatives of the people of the United Kingdom, of France, of Ireland, Germany and Italy hereby do found the Confederation of Europe, with the current Commission as the first acting Council of the Confederation pending the needed general elections. I, as the last President of the Commission tasks the current and last Parliament of the European Union to draw up the new constitution of the Confederation, with primary basis in the Human Rights that the government of Panem has hidden from its populace. I wish the Parliament all luck in this arduous task and may we proceed through the remainder of the new millennia with our mistakes and ignorance rectified, our injustices repaid and with our mutual respect and our diversity intact! Thank you Europe!"_


End file.
